


Let it come down crashing

by bertie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible mission leaves Eggsy nearly broken, but they put him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it come down crashing

The stress of an overly long, unpredictable mission is what pushes Eggsy over the edge. He comes back to them on wobbly knees, sweating and close to tears.

“Oh, you darling boy, come here,” Harry croons, reaching out for him.

Eggsy stumbles into the house, nuzzling into Harry’s arms mindlessly. He nearly goes to his knees, but Harry pulls him back up.

“Not right here, sweetheart, let’s go up to the bedroom and get you comfortable.”

Merlin is already there, finishing making the bed up for Eggsy’s return. He comes over to Eggsy and cups his face in his hands.

“My sweet lad, you did so well this week. I’m so proud of you.”

Eggsy whimpers, falling gracelessly to his knees. He leans his head against Merlin’s thigh, already calmer. Merlin eases his glasses off, sitting them on the table behind him. Harry kneels beside Eggsy, helping him out of his suit slowly. He’s bruised and stiff, but a quiet purring can be heard coming from his throat as Merlin strokes his fingers through his hair.

“Eggsy, have you eaten recently?” Harry asks, undoing his cufflinks and sliding his shirt off his arms.

“No,” he rasps, tilting his face up against Merlin’s leg.

“Can you eat something or do we need to take care of you first?” Merlin smoothes his hair down and Eggsy peers up at him, trusting and sweet.

“I’ll eat later, I promise,” Eggsy says, and Merlin strokes his cheek.

“We know you will, love. Let’s get you up on the bed,” Harry murmurs, kissing Eggsy’s bare shoulder.

When he stands, Harry eases Eggsy’s trousers off and gets him into a pair of pajama bottoms before Merlin guides him to the bed. They get a glass of water in him before he sinks down onto the mattress, shivering.

“Oh, darling, it’s all right now,” Merlin murmurs, getting in bed beside him.

Eggsy jolts forward and curls up against Merlin’s legs, resting his head in Merlin’s lap. Merlin smoothes his hair, keeping up a steady stream of praise and consoling of Eggsy’s hiccupping breaths. He clicks his tongue softly, leaning over him to better wipe the tears off his cheeks.

“Eggsy, dear, you’re alright,” Harry says, clear and firm and grounding.

He’s returned with a sandwich and a cup of tea, but Eggsy isn’t ready to eat. He sets them on the nightstand and moves to sit on the other side of the bed. Eggsy quiets some when he starts rubbing his back, long soothing strokes that has him breathing easier.

“That’s it, my beautiful boy, you’re safe now. We’ve got you now,” Harry coos, leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses down Eggsy’s curved spine.

Merlin cards his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, watching how his eyes blink slower but his lashes are still wet. He traces the shell of his ear, brushing his thumb over the hinge of his jaw.

“Sit up now, there’s a lad,” Merlin says, helping Eggsy get himself upright.

He drinks the tea slowly and nibbles on the sandwich, all while Harry kisses his neck. Merlin chastises him for it, but Eggsy cracks a smile so it’s only half-hearted. They clean his few wounds and massage out some of his aches, showering him with appreciation and love. Eggsy falls asleep with his head pillowed on Harry’s chest, Merlin pressed up against his back.


End file.
